The subject invention generally and in various embodiments relates to devices and methods for clamping one or more lines or wires.
Electricians and/or technicians are often required to install a run of one or more lines or wires (e.g., electrical or communication wire) through lengths of raceways. Raceways may include conduits, ducts and other enclosed channels. A fish tape is commonly sent through the raceway for installing the run of lines or wires. Often, a first line or wire is folded about a tab at an end of the fish tape and taped to itself on the other side where it is doubled over. Then, if necessary, additional lines or wires are taped flush along the first line or wire. The fish tape is then pulled back out of the raceway with the lines or wires attached, with the intent to install the line or wire with the fish tape being removed. This places a tremendous amount of tension on the first line or wire where additional lines or wire are attached. Often the raceway will have angled bends (e.g., 90 degree bends, etc.) and may already have runs of line or wire inside the raceway. With this tension of the first line or wire carrying the additional lines or wires and the possible obstacles, the first line or wire may often pull away from the tab of the fish tape. Further, it is sometimes a challenge to circumvent the obstacles and deviations in the raceway without having lines or wires pull away from the first line or wire due to the lack of strength in the flush securing of the additional lines or wires to the first line or wire.
In addition, a wire clamp is often used for retaining sections of drop wire being installed. The clamp is capable of attaching to a section of a length of drop wire and then attaching to a structure. A wedge wire clamp may be employed having a wire bail for connecting to the structure. In this manner, the portion of drop wire behind the clamped portion is relieved from the tension created from the hanging portion of drop wire on the opposite side of the clamp. The wire clamp often is used to retain a few wires temporarily while preventing damage to the installed wire.